Never Regretting It
by felicia2235
Summary: One shot of Harry/Draco on the dark side. Mature content.


_Here's a one shot about Harry and Draco on the dark side. Tell me what you think it's the first one I've done and I may do more. Thanks_

Sitting in the window of Riddle Manor, smoking a cigarette I reflect back on how much my life had changed since I decided to start thinking for myself.

Yes the Harry Potter stop being the lights toy and started being his own person.

What am I doing at Riddle Manor you ask? Well, I decided Voldemort was right. I belonged at his side. He could show me power I never dreamed so after getting fed up with Dumbledore I decided to take his offer.

That was a year ago. Since then we have won the war against the light and now Voldemort and I ruled the Wizarding world and the ministry.

"Reminiscing again, Potter." I heard the hissing voice of Voldemort as he gilded into the room, pouring himself a drink. I put out my smoke and took the offered glass he handed me with a nod.

"Not really, just thinking." I told him and he hummed in response.

"Are you regretting your decision?" he ask me and I shook my head.

"No, I'm happy now then I've ever been." I replied and he nodded.

And that was true. Some people changed sides just to stay loyal to me, but there were a lot of people that called me a traitor but I didn't care. I made my own choices now, had a great lover and power beyond the imagination. I regretted nothing.

Remus, Luna and the Weasley Twins changed sides when they found out I was not with the light anymore. Sirius was already dead before I made that choice but I knew he wouldn't have understood. I blame Dumbledore for his death anyways.

My change came in my 6th year. I spent the summer being ignored by everyone on Dumbledore's orders again and when I need them the most to help grieve over Sirius no one was there, so I returned to Hogwarts that year, bitter and mad at the world.

I got madder as my two best friends acted like all I should care about was saving there asses from Voldemort and Dumbledore treated me like his pawn in a chess game, pruning me for the battle. I couldn't take it anymore and snapped I think.

"Shouldn't you be wrapped around your blonde lover right now?" Voldemort ask bring me out of my thinking again. I chuckled.

"Oh I will be soon. I'm letting him sleep, I just needed a moment." I told him and he smirked.

"Wearing poor Draco out are we. You sound like Severus. He is forever wearing Lucius out and vice versa." Voldemort said and I laughed.

I was shook to say the least when I found out the Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa were married in name only and had lovers on the side. Lucius happened to be Snape's and had been since they were in school. Something Dumbledore didn't know. Dumbledore thought Snape was loyal to him for my mother but he only ever loved my mom as a sister or friend. Lucius and Snape are committed to each other.

Since my change Snape and I have put aside our hate for each other and he has become more of a father figure to me than anything. Something I didn't expect but am grateful for. I had grown close to a lot of the death eaters. Narcissa loved to mother me; Lucius respected me as one of his lords, and even crazy ass Bellatrix was like my bad ass aunt that likes to teach me nasty curses. She was a hoot to have around.

"I'll be heading to bed myself. Got a busy day tomorrow." Voldemort told me and I nodded.

"Good night, Tom." I told him and laughed when he scowled at me. Shaking my head I gazed back out the window thinking about my 6th year of Hogwarts again.

_Flashback_

"_Harry you need to see reason. Dumbledore knows what's best for you." Hermione argued again and I wanted to Crucio her so bad. _

"_Just leave me the bloody hell alone, Hermione." I snarled before stalking out of the common room. I had so much on me at that moment. _

_Sirius gone, Ron and Hermione going on and on, Ginny trying to seduce me even though I already told her I was gay which my friends didn't like at all, the world calling me the chosen one, Snape on my ass in class, Dumbledore on me about showing me Tom Riddles past and ordering me to get a memory from Slughorn at all cost. Even had the nerve to make me feel like shit when I didn't have it in the amount of time he wanted. Asshole. _

_I had run to the astronomy tower and bang open the door before leaning over the railing trying to calm myself. I had been feeling like this inner darkness was just bursting to explode and I wanted to let it out so bad. _

"_Having another spat with your pet's Potter." I heard the annoying drawl of Malfoy from behind me. Turning my head I raised a brow at him leaning against the wall smoking. He stared at me with sliver grey eyes, his hair falling in his face as he took a drag. _

_I always thought Draco Malfoy was hot. I mean everyone did but ever since I figured out I was gay I always seemed to notice when he was in the room. _

_With the way we fight with each other I always wondered what sex would be like with him. Would it be hot and steamy like our spats are? _

"_I'm really not in the fucking mood, Draco." I told him in a cold voice. His eye brows shot up in surprise as I turned back to gaze at the view. _

"_What's with you this year Potter? You've changed and I can't put my finger on It." he asks me. I huffed, realizing he wasn't going to leave me alone and walked over towards him. _

_He tensed when I got so close we could have been touching. I reach over and plucked the Cigarette out of his hand before taking a huge drag and blowing the smoke out. Leaning over I whispered into his ear. _

"_I'm tired of everyone's shit is what's wrong and if I don't get some space from them I'm going to start killing people." I told him before pulling back and keeping his cigarette. _

_He just stood there gapping at me for a moment. _

"_Your serious." he asks and I nodded. _

"_Dead serious."_

_That was the beginning of our meetings. When things got too bad for me I'd go to the tower and he'd be there. We smoke, drink and talk and we formed a weird friendship. _

_The day I finally got Slug horn's memory and watched it with Dumbledore I was shocked at what the old man expected me to do. He knew this whole time about those Horcruxs and yet he wanted to me help him find them and get rid of them._

_The more I thought about it the more I realized I too was a Horcrux and he would want me to sacrifice myself for the greater good. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_That was the night I was go angry I slammed Draco against the wall of the tower and ravished his mouth with mine, I need to let off some steam somehow. To my surprise he kissed back with as much heat as I was and that was the first night we had sex, both taking turns on top. _

_We didn't declare love or anything like that and Draco never told me of his mission from the dark lord. I knew he was up to something but I didn't ask anything, but I knew I wanted him in my bed more than just that once._

_When we got back from the cave and got the locket it I stored it safely in my pocket. He told me to hide below when we heard someone coming up the stairs and I did. I watched as Draco held him at wand point waiting for the other death eaters to join him. Once they did and Snape got there I knew what would happen. _

_They would kill Dumbledore and have to leave, disappear and the light would look to me as there leader and I couldn't have that. Before Draco or Snape could cast the killing curse I had ran up the stairs. _

"_Stop." I said and everyone in the room turned to look at me in shook. Draco looked worried about me in a room full of death eaters but I wasn't. _

"_What's this? Itty bitty baby potter. Come to save his leader." Bellatrix had taunted while circling me and I gave her a dark smirk. _

"_No." I replied and their eyes widen. I ignored everyone in the room and walked over towards Dumbledore who was barley standing. _

"_Harry, what are you doing? You're going to ruin everything." he told me and my blood boiled. _

"_I'm making my own choices for once." I answered before pointing my wand at his chest. _

"_Avada Kadavra." I said and everyone in the room gasp as the green light hit Dumbledore and he lifted in the air and fell over the tower to his death. _

"_Your manipulations stop here." I said in a voice that reminded everyone of Voldemort. Everyone in the room was just staring; gapping at the boy who lived had just killed Albus Dumbledore. _

_Bellatrix gained herself first and walked slowly past me, keeping one eye on me as she looked over the balcony before sending the dark mark in the air. _

"_He's dead." she replied and I gave a nod. _

"_I suggest we start moving. The order is here and it won't take long for them to figure out where you are." I told them before moving past them. _

"_We. Potter." Bellatrix ask and I turned to face her. _

"_Why of course my dear. You honestly think they'll let me live free and clear after they find out I killed there precious light icon. I'm not there toy anymore." I told her and she eyed me again before nodding. _

"_Then come along Potter. Let us go to the dark lord." she said and I nodded before turning to Snape. _

"_I don't know what side your on and I don't care but I respect you enough to tell you that you better choose wisely and I suggest you pick the dark for I was the only one that could kill Voldemort and I don't intend too." I told him. _

"_I am loyal to the dark Potter. I only promised to protect you because your mother was like my sister. I'm on your side." he said and I nodded before following them all out of the room. _

_We ran into problems once we got on the grounds and I had to listen to my friends call me a traitor. _

"_How could you Harry." Hermione and Ginny both said. _

"_I always knew you were dark." Ron yelled but I just flip them the bird and let Bellatrix apperate with me to Voldemort. _

_To say he was shocked was an understatement. At first he thought they captured me until he saw I wasn't bound and still had my wand. _

"_Bellatrix explain." he hissed and she bowed in fear. _

"_He kill Dumbledore my lord. Before Draco could do it. He just killed him and said he wasn't the lights toy anymore." she stammered and Voldemort scanned her thoughts before turning shocked red eyes on me. _

"_Is this true Potter." he ask and I nodded. _

"_And what makes you think I won't just kill you now to be done with you." he ask and I smirked. _

"_I don't think you want to harm one or your Horcruxs." I told him and his eyes widen. _

"_Explain." he hissed and I did. I told him about Slug horn's memory and about the fake locket Dumbledore found, how the diary and ring where already gone and how I figure out I was one as well when he gave me my scar. As long as we both lived no one could kill us._

_He dismissed everyone quickly and we talked. We came to an agreement that I would join him as his equal and help him take out the light. That was the beginning of my new life. _

_He gave me a room in his manor and had Snape sneak back into Hogwarts to get my stuff for me. _

"_Still alive I see." Draco had said later that night leaning in my doorway. I smirked over at him. _

"_Was there ever a doubt." I ask him and he smiled. _

"_Why don't you come in Draco? I'd much rather have you in my bed then in my doorway." I told him and his eyes lit up with desire as he did just that. _

_End of flashback _

It didn't take long for the light to fall after that. They put up a fight though. In the end the twins joined but stayed neutral and Luna became there lover and lived with them in Diagon Alley. They just wanted to run there shop and be able to be worry free and we granted them that. There inventions were useful to the dark. Remus joined Greyback's pack feeling that was where he belonged and he seemed to be happy with that.

The rest of the Weasley where captured and made into servants to the death eaters. They weren't happy but had no choice but to comply if they wanted to live. Hermione was killed as where a lot of others but I didn't really care about that.

Snape took over Hogwarts and Lucius was head of the board at the Ministry. Voldemort was the minister now with me as his partner. Life was good as far as I'm concerned.

The Wizarding world was happy for most all the changes made. Some tried to oppose but they were quickly dealt with. It didn't take long to figure out that we were the new law and they better get on board.

Sighing happily I walked back to my room and looked at the sight of Draco in bed, naked with his pale, toned body and blonde hair falling on the pillow.

"Come back to bed, love." he said opening his eyes and pinning me with a stare. Smirking I slide back into bed and covered his body with mine.

"Missed me." I ask him and he rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up Potter." he said before kissing my neck.

"It's not nice to tell your lord to shut up." I teased and he laughed.

"You love me anyways." he replied back.

"Hum, I do don't I." I replied before taking his mouth in a fierce kiss.

I worked my way down his body before taking his erection into my mouth causing him to moan out loud and grip the sheets. I loved watching him come UN done like this.

"Harry, Please." he begged after I had him worked up to a frenzy state. Smirking I kissed back up his body before sliding into his heat, moaning at the feel of him around me.

"Merlin you always feel like heaven." I moaned into his neck.

"Move please." he panted and I did taking him fast and hard just like I knew he like it. Hitting his prostate with every stroke.

"Fuck." he screamed when I grabbed his cock and pumped it in time with my trust. Within moments he was coming and I followed him two thrust later before collapsing on top of him. With a wave of my hand we were both cleaned and wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you Harry." Draco mumbled.

"Love you too, Draco." I replied.

Yes changing side was the best choice I ever made and I could never regret it as long as I had Draco to call my own.

THE END

Review tell me what you think. I'm starting to repost my stories.


End file.
